


Li'l Kim's Big Day

by MindAlive



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Heterosexual Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindAlive/pseuds/MindAlive
Summary: Bonnie discovers a secret Kim's been keeping her whole life and decides to use it to her own advantage, with sexy results.
Relationships: Kim Possible / Ron Stoppable / Bonnie Rockwaller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. The Debut

**Author's Note:**

> You might notice little details and even content change around this fic for a while. I usually post on Fanfiction.net and this is my first post on AO3 so I'm familiarizing myself with the system, so please bear with me :).

Bonnie could not keep her curiosity in check anymore. She had to know. She had to know why Kim Possible, captain of the cheer squad, never showered with the rest of the group. It was their senior year and Bonnie had not seen the teen hero show her face in the locker rooms once. She had noticed, though, that Kim would only brave the locker room at least ten minutes after everyone had left, which had resulted in the current plan. After everyone else had left she had hidden in her locker and waited for the redhead to arrive. Every excruciatingly uncomfortable minute made her think about the times she had laughed when Ron got locked in his locker by jocks and bullies. Maybe she should not have let some of them fuck her.

Finally, Bonnie could hear the door open. Then she heard Kim’s voice, asking if anyone was in there. After a moment Kim stepped in and walked to her locker. Judging by the sounds she was undressing. There were some barely audible footsteps and then a shower turned on. That was Bonnie’s cue. She extricated herself from her confinement, managing to do it quietly. All sorts of things went through her head as she tiptoed in the locker room. Maybe Kim had a horrible rash, or some nasty bacne. _Ewww._

Bonnie peered around the corner. Maybe Kim had… nothing. Bonnie now had a full view of her quarry, and she could not see anything out of place. Her skin had not a single blemish, apart from some freckling which, truth be told, she found rather fetching. And out of those baggy pants Kim’s butt was actually pretty damn nice. Like two bubbles smooshed together. Then the redhead turned around - and Bonnie saw it.

“Oh my god!” Bonnie cried out in shock. Kim shrieked and retreated into a corner, covering up her genitalia. She could not speak, she could barely even breathe. “This is better than anything I could have imagined. Kim Possible, world famous teen hero, has a dick! Wait until everyone finds out,” Bonnie said grinning malevolently. She walked off, chuckling evilly.

“Don’t!” Kim managed to get out just as Bonnie left the locker room. She curled up in a ball in the corner, trying to calm down.

Bonnie smiled victoriously. Finally she had something to put Kim Possible in her place. The annoying little goody two-shoes had been a thorn in her side for too long. Her mind raced around what she had witnessed. This was huge. Kim Possible had a penis! How did that thing work, anyway? Did she pee like boys? Did it get hard? Could she use it to have sex? _Had_ she used it to have sex? As the questions piled up, so did the possibilities, adding to her fascination. Her stride shortened, and her walk slowed down, finally coming to a halt. As her line of thinking went from malevolent to lascivious she started to get the tingles. By the end she was practically salivating.

New plan.

≈O≈

“Ron, she found out. Bonnie found out!” Kim cried to Ron as she paced back and forth in her room.

“Are you sure?” Ron asked.

“Yes! She saw me in the showers! And she said she was going to tell everyone.”

Ron frowned. He was pretty sure his girlfriend having a penis would be big enough news to have spread everywhere by now, and so far he had not heard a peep. “Kim, calm down. I don’t think she’s told anyone yet, otherwise we’d have heard about it. Maybe she decided to keep it a secret?”

“No way. That bitch has it out for me. There is no way she’s not scheming something. Maybe she plans to make a huge public announcement. Oh, god,” Kim sat down on the bed and buried her head in her hands.

Ron wrapped his arm around Kim. “Whatever happens, we’ll get through it together.”

“I don’t think this is something we can get through. Maybe you should start looking for a girlfriend who’s… normal.”

“You’re normal to me,” Ron took Kim by the chin and kissed her. He kissed her again, longer this time. He moved his hand off her cheek and onto her breast.

Kim broke off. “Oh my, god, Ron! How can you think about sex in a time like this?”

“I’m teenage boy, KP, I never _stop_ thinking about sex.”

Kim looked appalled.

“I don’t see what the problem is. We’re both eighteen now, and it’s not like you don’t have the girl bits down there, too.”

Kim huffed and stormed out. Ron smacked himself in the forehead.

That could have gone better.

≈O≈

Kim spent the next day looking around her, seeing if anyone was looking at her funny. Even with her paranoia amped up to ten, she could not see anyone acting out of the ordinary. She heard some girls laughing behind her and turned her head to see what it was about. Apparently there some new ridiculous challenge on UToob. She turned back and found Bonnie in front of her. The brunette grinned at her infuriatingly. She tried to walk past but got stopped. Bonnie pointed towards an empty classroom.

“In there, _now_ ,” she demanded.

Kim hesitated. But she didn’t really have a choice. Apparently Bonnie had plans that involved more than to just reveal her secret, and she needed to know what. She walked in, trying to look defiant.

“What do you want?” Kim asked as soon as the door closed behind them.

“Perhaps you’d want to change your tone, seeing as I know about your not so little secret,” Bonnie said, glancing hungrily at Kim’s nether region.

“Look,” Kim changed her tone, as she was truly desperate, “you can’t tell anyone about what you saw. My life would be over. I... I’ll do anything you want.”

“Anything?” Bonnie said, stepping closer, now almost nose to nose with Kim.

Kim swallowed. “Anything. Check the motto,” she chuckled nervously.

Bonnie leaned in and whispered in Kim’s ear: “I want you to fuck me.”

Kim’s eyes shot open. She was not expecting this. “What? Now?”

“No, unless you really want to,” Bonnie grinned. “There’s no one at my house for the next couple days. I want you to come over and use that thing between your legs to fuck me until I can’t walk.”

Kim could not speak. Any attempt at producing words yielded no results.

“You have two days to think it over. If I don’t hear from you by then, well, Li’l Kim will be making his big debut,” Bonnie said and walked out.

≈O≈

“I found out what she wants,” Kim said as soon as the door to her room closed behind Ron.

“What?” Ron asked anxiously as he sat down on the bed next to Kim.

“She wants to,” Kim started. She stopped and looked tentatively at Ron.

“Come on, KP, tell me.”

Kim drew a deep breath. “She wants to have sex with me.”

After a moment of shocked silence Ron stood up and started pacing. “Nonononono.”

“I think my only option is to do it. I mean, it’s just sex,” Kim said, not even believing it herself. But if she was to go through with this she was not going to let Bonnie think it was a big deal.

Ron stopped and stared at Kim. “Just sex? When your worst enemy blackmails you it’s ‘just sex’, but doing it with your boyfriend who loves you it’s big deal.”

“Stop it, Ron! I’m trying to think positive here.”

“Positive?” Ron hollered. “What part of this is the least bit positive?”

Kim could not talk to Ron when he was like this. “Just get out, I need to get ready.”

“KP?”

“Go!”

≈O≈

It was time. Kim drew a deep breath and entered Bonnie’s room. The brunette looked up from her magazine, the trademark grin appearing the moment she recognized Kim. “I see you made the smart choice.”

“Let’s just get this over with,” Kim said, arms crossed.

Bonnie got up. “Now, now,” she said as she walked up to Kim. “There’s no reason for this to be an unpleasant experience, for either of us.” She placed her hand on Kim’s groin, causing the redhead to recoil. “Be still now,” Bonnie said and knelt in front of Kim now had her back against the closed door. She undid the top button of her teal pants and pulled down the zipper. The sound sent a shiver down Kim’s spine.

Bonnie looked up at Kim who had her eyes closed and hands in fists. “Relax, Kimmie. I’m not going to hurt you. Quite the opposite.” She pulled Kim’s pants down to her ankles. Now she looked at the light pink - boxer briefs? - in front of her face. She breathed heavily as the slight bulge aroused her fascination - and desires. She touched it gently. Kim drew a sharp breath. Bonnie began massaging the swelling, causing it to slowly swell even more. Finally she grabbed the elastic of the underwear and pulled down the final obstacle between her and the object of her obsession. The semi erect penis straightened slowly with its restraints having been removed.

After taking a moment to admire the member, Bonnie wrapped her hand around it and began stroking it. Slowly it rose to full attention reaching its full six inches. Kim’s breathing started to get heavier. As Bonnie cupped the testicles, she noticed the slick opening behind them. “You have a pussy, too?” she asked, spreading the lips apart. “Talk about the best of both worlds.”

“Please don’t talk about it like that,” Kim said feebly. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Does Ron know about this?” Bonnie asked, still stroking. Kim just nodded.

“Have you let him inside you?” Bonnie plunged her fingers deep inside Kim.

Kim squeaked. She covered her mouth, shaking her head.

“Pity.” Bonnie started placing wet kisses on the tip of Kim’s dick. Each kiss was wetter and deeper. She licked the shaft from hilt to tip on every side. When she had achieved adequate lubrication she swallowed the member. She grabbed Kim’s hips for support and leverage and began thrusting her head back and forth, taking the dick in deeper with each thrust. She felt Kim’s hand land on her head, but not to stop her. Kim was encouraging her. Bonnie built up a steady rhythm, her saliva gathering on the dick, making it drip and glisten as the sounds grew louder and lewder. It didn’t take long for the redhead to succumb to Bonnie’s skilled mouth and with a scream she tried to stifle she erupted in a voluminous burst of semen. The first squirt surprised Bonnie, causing her to cough it up as it hit the back of her throat. The rest she guided onto her face, assisting the ejaculation with rigorous stroking of Kim’s throbbing dick.

As the ejaculation subsided, Kim dropped on the floor, panting heavily. Bonnie was drenched. Kim’s cum dripped from her hair, her face, and down her neck, pooling on her ample cleavage, staining her expensive top. “Man, you must have been really pent up to cum this hard and fast,” Bonnie said as she wiped cum off her face. She glanced at the thick, sticky globs on the floor. “I should have laid down some plastic.” She stood up. “I need to go clean up. Don’t go anywhere,” she said and walked to the bathroom.

≈O≈

Ron stood outside Bonnie’s house. It was dimly lit, except for one room on the second floor. There was no way he was going to let Kim go through this alone. He was going to be back up if Bonnie decided to go too far. He wasn’t entirely sure what that was in this situation, but he had to try.

The power of the Mystical Monkey Power aided his silent climb to the roof. He reached the one brightly lit window and peered inside. His jaw dropped. He was not prepared for seeing Bonnie giving his girlfriend a blowjob. But he kept watching to its conclusion, flinching a bit at Kim’s massive ejaculation. It did not soften his rock hard erection.

≈O≈

When Bonnie returned from the bathroom she had removed all of her cum-stained clothing, appearing in nothing but her panties. Kim had managed to make her way on the bed, sitting at the foot. She turned her head as the curvy, topless brunette stepped in front of her. Bonnie took Kim’s head in her hands.

“Jeez, that was a lot of cum. Do you even masturbate?”

“I don’t,” Kim said, trying to turn her head, Bonnie not letting her to. “I don’t… masturbate… with that.”

“Wait, was this the first time you orgasmed with your dick?” Bonnie asked, amazed.

“Yeah,” Kim replied reluctantly.

“Damn,” Bonnie said and shoved Kim so she fell on her back on the bed. “Well, it’s not gonna be the last.” Again, Bonnie knelt in front of Kim and pulled off the underwear the redhead had put back on. She began working on reviving the now-flaccid penis. With a firm grip, she squeezed out the last drops of semen still in the pipes, catching it all on her tongue. She swallowed it, then she swallowed the whole dick. As her lips reached the base she began licking the balls. Kim’s dick hardened rapidly in Bonnie’s mouth. Bonnie pulled back ever so slowly, revealing the wet, glistening cock, now at full hardness again. Bonnie sunk it between her full breasts, massaging from all sides with her soft flesh. Kim moaned in pleasure, no longer offering resistance of any kind.

Suddenly something caught Bonnie’s eye. The sight of Ron staring at them from behind the window almost scared her out of her tan skin. As soon as she realized who it was, Bonnie was on top of the situation again. She motioned with her fingers for Ron to come inside. Ron looked confused and pointed at himself. Bonnie smiled and nodded. She got up. “I’ve got a little surprise for you.”

“What more could you-,” Kim started before she saw Bonnie opening the window. Her eyes flew wide as she saw Ron stepping in. “Ron! What are you doing here?”

“Kim, I-”

“He’s here to join the fun,” Bonnie said as she stepped behind Ron and wrapped her arms around him.

“This is too much,” Kim said and sat up.

“Now aren’t you the least bit curious,” Bonnie said as she ran her hand across the front of Ron’s pants. She grabbed the hard bulge. “Oh my, he’s all ready to go.”

“Stop it, Bonnie,” Kim said, her eyes drawn to the handful of Ron. Her gaze stayed there as Bonnie undid the pants and released Little Ron. Kim flinched as Ron’s hard cock almost jumped at her when released from its cloth prison. She couldn’t look away, staring mesmerized at the swaying flesh while Bonnie took off Ron’s shirt.

Bonnie stepped out from behind Ron and took his dick in her hand. It was slightly larger than Kim’s, both in length and girth. As she stroked it softly with one hand, she grabbed Kim’s with the other. Kim resisted a little, but Bonnie was able to place the redhead’s hand on her boyfriend’s dick. At first it took a little assistance from Bonnie, but soon Kim’s hand moved on her own, back and forth on the hot shaft. She stared at the member in her hand, then timidly looked up at Ron. While they shared an increasingly lust-filled, yet a little uncomfortable, look Bonnie slid behind Kim and began stroking her cock. The brunette slipped her other hand under Kim’s shirt and ran her hand across the cheerleader’s toned abs.

“Come on,” she whispered huskily in Kim’s ear, “take it in your mouth.”

Kim focused on the dick. Timidly she leaned closer. She started with a little peck on the tip. As she got used to the new and strange sensation on her mouth she was emboldened to begin mimicking Bonnie’s earlier performance. As her confidence grew so did her lust. She practically inhaled Ron’s cock taking it in deeper and faster to the point Ron’s eyes rolled almost to the back of his head from feeling like his brain was being sucked out through his dick. Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore without exploding Bonnie pulled them apart.

“You don’t get to finish yet,” Bonnie grinned as Kim gasped for air and Ron staggered, shaking his head to clear it. “Take off your shirt,” Bonnie said in a commanding tone. While Kim did as commanded Bonnie lay on the bed. She took off her panties and flung them at Ron who caught them by reflex. “Now, it’s time you fulfill your end of the bargain,” Bonnie said. Slowly Kim turned around, being greeted with the sight of Bonnie, legs spread, lightly fingering her glistening vagina. Kim’s penis twitched. She could feel how her manly member yearned to be inside that wet opening, almost pulling towards it like a fleshy divining rod. Carefully she maneuvered herself on top of Bonnie. The naked brunette invited her in with an eloquent “Fuck me.” Kim could not hold back and answered the invitation. Ron looked up from the moist panties he could not resist sniffing.

Kim rubbed the tip of her dick along the slick cleft until she found the entrance. She exhaled loudly as she penetrated Bonnie. She was now completely inside. The warm wet embrace around Kim’s dick felt incredible. _This is what it feels like?_ Finally she understood the eagerness, or downright obsession, of guys to get in girls’ panties. While she was still processing this new wildly erotic sensation, Bonnie reached out and grabbed the lower part of her butt, spreading the cheeks apart, bringing out Kim’s untouched vagina.

“Ron, there’s some for you, too,” Bonnie said.

Ron stared at Kim’s exposed pussy. It was the moment he had been working and waiting for. “Kim?” he asked.

Kim could not deny her devoted boyfriend the pleasure she now knew. She nodded. “Go ahead.”

Ron dropped the panties and climbed on the bed. He was not put off by the unusual sight, instead he marveled at it. So far he had only seen it in his imagination, sometimes even fantasies. He had been ready for this for years. Now he laid his hands on the backside of his dreams. He could not resist a little ‘connect the dots’ on the beautifully freckled posterior, running his finger in random patterns across the soft seat.

“What’s the hold up?” asked the very impatient Bonnie.

“Yeah, stop tickling me and do me,” Kim demanded, surprising both herself and Ron.

In response, Ron left one hand resting on the butt and used the other to guide his eager appendage just above where Kim’s testicles ended and her vagina started. _Never be normal_ , he repeated his internal mantra and thrust himself inside Kim. She moaned loudly, almost reaching sensory overload. Her hips began to move and Bonnie moaned in turn. Ron grabbed hold of Bonnie’s spread legs for some support and began sliding his dick in and out of his girlfriend. 

Bonnie had never had sex like this. The absurdity of the situation drove her wild with passion, making her writhe her hips in ecstasy, the wild movements compelling Kim to thrust harder and faster. Her dick drilled into the dripping wet pussy as hers was pounded by the increasingly enthusiastic Ron. Kim fucked Bonnie, Ron fucked Kim, flesh slapped against sweaty flesh. Panting and moaning saturated the hot air.

Ron leaned in and moved his hands from Bonnie’s legs back to Kim’s butt. The cheeks jiggled deliciously as his pelvis smacked against them. Soon he wanted more and moved on to Kim’s tits. The modestly sized perky mounds offered almost no grip, but Ron held on, wedging the nipples between his fingers. Even through the moans a small smile crossed Kim’s lips, causing Bonnie to get jealous. She grabbed Ron’s hands and moved them from Kim’s tits on her own. Kim frowned, but Bonnie surprised her with a finger in the butt, causing the redhead to yelp and stiffen. “I didn’t say you could stop,” Bonnie said as she grabbed Kim by the jaw and jammed her finger deeper. As the shock wore off Kim continued, slowly at first.

Having his hands on Bonnie’s exquisite boobs flared Ron’s passion and he picked up speed. Kim yipped as he needled her sloshing pussy. Feeling his head land on her shoulder, the redhead turned her head, freeing it from Bonnie’s grip. Their tongues met in a chaotic dance lubricated with saliva as it ran down from Ron to Kim and dripped down the side of her mouth and on Bonnie’s breast. With Ron’s hands kneading the flesh the mammary soon glistened wet.

Kim’s face started to contort. “I’m almost there,” she panted. “I’m gonna cum.”

Bonnie said: “When you do, pull out. I want you to cum on me.” She looked at Ron. “You, too. I want your hot jizz all over me.”

Kim’s moans started getting higher as she was about to orgasm from both her vagina and penis, a first.

“Do it, cum for me,” Bonnie cried breathily.

It started from her pussy, Ron’s relentless cock finally bringing Kim over the edge. The powerful vaginal climax triggered her cock, resulting in an earth-shattering twin orgasm that almost knocked her out. She started cumming while still inside Bonnie, but managed to pull out so that most of her still impressive volume of sperm shot all over Bonnie’s body, some of it even reaching the brunette’s face. Kim’s pulsating pussy was the trigger for Ron as well. As instructed, he pulled out and tried his best to aim his load at Bonnie.

Bonnie’s back arched as she fingered herself furiously. She screamed with her own explosive orgasm as Ron sprayed her and Kim with his seed. All three collapsed side by side, spent.

A couple minutes went by with no activity or sounds besides heavy breathing. Then Bonnie rolled over on Kim. “It seems you got something of mine,” she said and licked up a glob of sperm off the side of Kim’s breast. There was some on her face, too, which the brunette cleaned up with her tongue.

“Eww,” Kim protested. She looked at Bonnie hovering over her, her body and face dripping with bodily fluids. “We should get cleaned up.”

“Why bother, we’re just gonna get dirty again,” Bonnie said, pressing her naked body against Kim’s, warm, odorous semen squishing between them.

“Gross,” Kim said, and tried to wriggle out.

“Call it what you will, but you’re still on my time,” Bonnie said, writhing her hips, rubbing Kim’s dick caught between them. She could feel it slowly getting harder again. “And your body doesn’t seem to mind,” she grinned. She looked over at Ron. “You: there’s a tube of lube in that bedside table. Grab it.”

Ron glanced over at the table. He thought he should object, as he believed they had fulfilled their contract... but he was intrigued by what Bonnie had in mind. And the sight of the two naked women covered in spunk seemed to turn him on, bringing up his dick from its rest. He got up and got the lubricant. Turning around he saw Bonnie guiding Kim’s still hardening cock back inside her. Some of her previous load squeezed out and slowly ran down the shaft. His semi was upgraded to a full.

Once Kim’s cock was safely inside her, Bonnie turned to Ron: “Now lube up your dick and fuck me in the ass.” Ron did not need more encouragement. He diligently applied the slippery gel all over his dick and got on the bed behind Bonnie. “Slowly,” Bonnie said sternly. Ron pressed the tip against Bonnie’s tight anus. He pushed softly. Bonnie grunted. Her backdoor would not yield.

“Use your finger,” Bonnie said.

Ron squirted some more lube on his index and started teasing the sphincter again. With a little bit of force the finger slipped in. Bonnie breathed sharply and bit the sheets as Ron’s finger kept going deeper. When he was all in, Bonnie told him to use two fingers. Now index and middle finger fought their way inside the tight orifice. When it finally accepted the entirety of the two fingers, Ron pulled them out and switched in his dick. This time the tip made it past the loosened sphincter. He still progressed slowly as Bonnie groaned and grunted from between her gritted teeth.

The sounds had made Kim even harder. She could feel Ron’s cock rubbing against hers inside Bonnie. She started moving her hips and Bonnie let out a massive exhale. Both Kim and Ron thrust slowly in and out the pinned brunette. The pain subsided and was replaced with pleasure. Double teaming brought her to climax sooner than she had expected. While she bucked in the throes of ecstasy, the heroic duo showed her no mercy. They even picked up the pace. Driven by the waves of pleasure, Bonnie moved her face over Kim’s and kissed her passionately. Kim was surprised, but not as shocked as she thought she would be. Herself being caught in the passion she didn’t even notice the cum on Bonnie’s face smearing on hers as she returned the kiss, adding her tongue to the things penetrating Bonnie.

The tightness of Bonnie’s hole took a toll on Ron's longevity. He was the first to reach climax, almost growling as he pumped his seed in Bonnie’s ass. He pulled out as she shook in the grips of her fourth orgasm during this particular session and he watched her gaping anus pulse and overflow with his cum. He held onto Bonnie’s spectacular ass as he dropped on his and admired the amazing view of Kim’s wet dick going in and out of Bonnie’s even wetter pussy. Then Kim started to pick up speed as she too neared her next big ‘O’. At this point Bonnie didn’t remember or just care to tell Kim to pull out and the redhead unloaded inside with the throbbing pussy squeezing out every last drop. Finally Ron let go of Bonnie’s ass and lay down on the bed.

The two girls’ breath began to slow down and steady. Kim’s dick softened and plopped out Bonnie’s pussy. Whatever little jizz Kim had left from previous sessions was now thin and flowed out Bonnie like watered down milk, dowsing Kim’s rod. Bonnie struggled to roll off Kim, her skin pinching uncomfortably when she tried to pull away. The drying sperm had glued them together. They came apart and Bonnie dropped on her back. She realized the spot she was laying on was mostly wet.

“I’m gonna have to throw out these sheets,” Bonnie said and looked around. “Probably even the bed. Okay, time to shower.” She got up and scooted to the edge of the bed. She glanced back. “You guys coming?”

“That’s okay, we’ll go after you,” Ron said.

“If you want warm water you’ll come in with me.”

The couple glanced at each other. With a resigned sigh they got up and followed Bonnie to the bathroom. All three had no trouble fitting in the big shower stall in Bonnie’s fancy bathroom. The stall was a three by six foot rectangle, with sides of clear glass. It was equipped with an overhead fixture and an independent handheld shower head. Bonnie took over the shower head, leaving Kim and Ron to share the overhead shower. 

“Damn, this stuff’s not coming off,” Bonnie groused as she tried to scratch off the dried up semen. 

“Maybe next time you should swallow it all,” Kim joked.

“I would if I could,” Bonnie said with a straight face.

“Eww,” Kim scrunched up her face.

“Hey, it just happens to be my thing. I love jizz. Don’t judge me.”

“I’m not, I just think it’s kinda,” Kim said and noticed Ron staring at her penis. “Ron, why are you staring at it?” she asked, turning away. “You’re making me uncomfortable."

“I’m sorry, KP. I didn’t mean to. I’ve just never seen it up close. Can I touch it?”

Kim debated the request. Until today she had been very self-conscious and reserved about this part of her anatomy, but after this evening... “Fine,” she acquiesced. “Just don’t be weird about it.”

“Me, weird?”

Kim and Bonnie exchanged glances.

Ron kneeled in front of Kim. He picked up the soft dick between his index and thumb. He moved the foreskin back and forth and gently cupped the balls. “Wow. These feel so... normal. How does this feel to you?”

“It’s a little sore.”

“Well, you came like three times. It’ll do that,” Ron said, speaking from plenty of hands-on experience.

“Li’l Kim had an awfully big day, didn’t you,” Bonnie cooed.

“Ugh, don’t baby talk to my penis,” Kim admonished.

Bonnie grinned at Kim. She went back to watching Ron play with ‘Li’l Kim’. “I need some attention, too,” she said in a mock pleading tone. Ron turned his head and saw Bonnie pushing her smooth vulva up to his face. Ron gulped. When previously he would have been too timid to respond to a proposition like this, after today he did not hesitate.

“Yes ma’am,” he said as he let go of Kim’s dick and grabbed Bonnie’s hips for support as he repositioned himself to face the new attraction. Bonnie had been half joking but seeing the hungry and eager look in Ron’s eyes made her feel that familiar tingle again. She took Ron by the head and pulled him close. “Kiss it,” Bonnie said. Ron started laying soft kisses on her pubic mound. _Oh, the tingles._ Bonnie pushed him lower and his lips made contact with her lips. He kissed her labia up and down. “Use your tongue,” Bonnie said, her voice getting breathier. Ron started french kissing her moistening vagina. “Deeper,” she instructed and Ron obeyed. He grabbed her shapely buttocks and buried his face in her gyrating crotch. As Ron’s lively tongue plowed new squishy depths Bonnie started making sounds that were half moans half sighs.

Kim grabbed Ron’s hand off Bonnie’s ass and placed it back on her dick. Her partial erection grew rapidly from having Ron give her his first handjob and watching the boy tongue fuck Bonnie. She began caressing her own thoroughly lubricated vagina.

“Use your fingers,” Bonnie continued her guidance. Ron stopped his oral activity, took his free hand and inserted his index finger. “More.” Ron added his middle finger and started fucking Bonnie with them while he resumed pleasuring her with his mouth. “The clit,” Bonnie sighed. Ron had done enough ‘research’ to know how and where to find it. Internet… He kissed the bundle of nerves softly and massaged it with his tongue. With some more direction from Bonnie he had her almost screaming with pleasure.

Just as she was about to reach her sweet release, Bonnie stopped Ron. She panted hard. “I have an idea,” she said. She pushed Ron out the stall and told him to lay down on the thick, pristine white mat on the floor. She had Kim sit on Ron’s dick while she sat on Ron’s face. The boy was in heaven as he partook in a banquet of pussy while Kim rode him like a horny cowgirl. Bonnie bent down and started sucking Kim’s dick. Their weird little love triangle filled the bathroom with wet, obscene sounds. In a moment of daring, Ron put his finger in Bonnie’s ass; turnabout’s fair play. Bonnie let out a muffled squeal followed by louder ones, all still muffled by the dick in her mouth, as she came hard. Ron almost drowned as Bonnie ejaculated in his mouth and face. Then he came, grunting and gurgling his pleasure in Bonnie’s flooding pussy. Kim could feel the dick inside her twitch and spew hot spunk. As she churned the throbbing fuck stick she could feel another twin coming. Even with Ron already finished she pumped her hips hard, grinding on Ron’s still-hard cock and grabbed Bonnie’s head, forcing her to go deeper and harder. She came with spectacular screams that lost power with every iteration. This time Bonnie was prepared and gulped down every ounce of Kim’s delicious cum.

The group collapsed in a heap. They could barely move. Some sensible part in Kim’s brain told her to say: “We should turn off the water or Bonnie’s parents are gonna flip over the bill.”

“I’d do it,” Bonnie said, “but my legs are all wobbly. Ron ate me out like a champ.”

“Mine, too,” Kim said. “You do it, _champ_ ,” she said to Ron.

Ron groaned. “Get off me, and I will.”

With some protesting the girls started to move. Kim was on top so she moved first. She rolled off, Ron’s dick falling out of her as she did. Next, Bonnie rolled over to the other side. Freed, Ron crawled towards the shower. “Cold,” he yelped as he was about to enter the stall. He sighed and slowly got on his feet. He hissed his way around the edges of the stall as he made his way to the controls. The water was off now.

“You got any towels?” Ron asked. Bonnie just pointed towards a cupboard. Ron went to it and pulled out some thick, fluffy towels and threw them at the girls. They still needed to clean up, but having run out of hot water, they had to settle on ‘airport showers’ using a sink and cold water.

They spent the next hour cleaning up the room. Kim took all the bedding and Bonnie’s clothes to the washer while Bonnie and Ron went over the room cleaning up any stains left behind by their sexcapades. After Bonnie and Kim had laid down clean, fresh bedding, the group gathered on the bed for some much needed rest. Kim and Ron wore borrowed sleepwear, Ron having to do with the stretchiest piece of lazywear Bonnie owned. He was just glad Bonnie wasn’t as fond of pink as Kim was.

“So that was fun,” Bonnie said cheerfully. “We’ll have to do it again sometime.”

“And if we don’t?” Kim asked. “Are you gonna spill the frank and beans?” Ron continued.

“I’m a woman of my word,” Bonnie said, holding up her hand. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

Kim crossed her arms. “Good.”

“Come on,” Bonnie leaned over. “You guys enjoyed yourselves. Would it be so bad if it happened again?” Her tone changed to a more suggestive one. “Maybe even a long weekend at someplace secluded.”

“I wouldn’t mind a rerun,” Ron said, glancing at Kim before looking over at Bonnie.

“I bet you wouldn’t,” Kim grumbled. After a moment she said quietly: “Maybe.”

Bonnie and Ron gave each other a high five over Kim's head. She let out an annoyed groan.

The trio finally went to sleep, even their dreams having been drained dry.


	2. The Work

Bonnie emerged from the bathroom wearing a bathrobe, towel wrapped around her hair. To her dismay she found Kim and Ron still in bed, fast asleep.

“What are you still doing in bed?” she asked loudly, stirring the two teens. “We have to get to school.”

_“School!”_ both the teens thought, panicked. They jumped up and scrambled for the bathroom. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she went to make breakfast. After a quick joint shower and some furious toweling Kim and Ron got dressed and headed downstairs.

“I’m so glad I didn’t get any… stuff on my clothes,” Kim said as she walked into the kitchen, still checking her clothing. “If I showed up wearing your clothes people would start talking.”

“Yeah, they’d be saying you finally developed a fashion sense,” Bonnie said before biting into a bagel.

“I remember you sporting some Kim-style a while back,” Kim replied.

“And I actually pulled it off.”

Kim growled as she sat down at the breakfast table. The surprisingly nice spread Bonnie had laid out alleviated her irritation. There were bagels, fresh sliced oranges, orange juice, coffee, and even fried eggs and toast. Ron was already assembling an impossible to eat tower of a sandwich with bagels, eggs, and toast. Kim grabbed an orange slice.

“You really went all out.”

“I love a good breakfast after a night of debauchery,” Bonnie said, smiling over the cup of coffee she was holding in front of her mouth with both hands. The sight of Kim’s lips wrapping around that orange slice brought back memories from the night before, bringing Bonnie’s tongue out for a quick moistening of her lips. Kim fixated on that tongue, remembering the feel of it on her dick as she blasted her load down Bonnie’s thirsty throat.

“Speaking of,” Ron said with his mouth full, then swallowing it all down with a big gulp. The girls snapped out of their thoughts. “There was a distinct lack of condoms, so…”

“I’ve got an IUD,” Bonnie said, waving her hand dismissively. “And I get regularly tested. All’s good on my end.”

“I… Let’s just say I’m covered,” Kim said uncomfortably.

“So, unless you have something to tell us, we’re good,” Bonnie said to Ron.

Ron waved his hands around. “I’m good, I’m clean.”

“Good,” Bonnie said and finished her coffee. She glanced around and then at Ron. “Where’s your little pink buddy?”

“In my pants,” Ron said cheekily.

“I meant the cute one.”

“I left Rufus at home, I didn’t want him seeing all that. And he’s kinda more Hana’s pet now.”

The forlorn tone in Ron’s voice did not go unnoticed by Bonnie. He probably could use a friendly word or two. But he had Kim for that, so Bonnie continued unfazed. “Eat up or we’ll be late,” she said and poured herself a fresh glass of OJ.

Kim was usually a light morning eater, but after last night she was famished. Ron looked disheartened at Kim cleaning out the table; he was planning to pack the leftovers for snacks. He would be left snackless.

≈O≈

After school Ron headed to the Possibles. Kim had asked him to come by. The twin terrors known as Jim and Tim, Kim’s little twin brothers, ran out of the house just as Ron arrived.

“Where are you guys going?” Ron asked.

“To the movies,” Jim said. “And then we’re gonna get some pizza,” Tim continued. “Kim’s paying,” they finished together. The hyper teens blasted off on their rocket scooters, leaving Ron bemused. It wasn’t like Kim to indulge her brothers like that. Something was up. Especially since she had been so preoccupied all day.

Ron went inside. With the dynamic duo gone, the house was empty. Kim’s parents were at work and wouldn’t be home until late that evening. Ron made his way upstairs in the eerie silence and entered Kim’s room. As soon as he did Kim slammed into him delivering a passionate kiss. She guided him to her bed and maneuvered him on it and herself on him, all almost without breaking lip contact.

When she finally released Ron’s lips she said: “I need to talk to you about something.”

“I can handle this kind of talk,” Ron said.

“The other night got me thinking. Not just about the incredible sex, but what it meant for me. I’ve always treated my genitals like a flaw, like there was something wrong with me. But last night made me feel like I was not a freak, like all of me was something that people wanted and appreciated.”

“I never thought of you as a freak,” Ron said in that endearingly earnest tone of his. “And I always appreciated all of you.”

“I know, and I’m sorry it wasn’t enough for me.”

“It’s okay. Sometimes you just need a bitchy rival to show you the way.”

Kim chuckled. “Also, that thing Bonnie said about doing it again? I want to.”

“Really?” Ron asked, unable to hide his enthusiasm.

“Yeah. Last night was incredible. You were incredible. And as much as I hate to admit it, Bonnie was too. She really knows her way around a penis.”

“I know, right?”

“She’s cool with me and wants to have hot, nasty sex with me, with both of us. We’d be crazy to pass that up.”

“Where did this Kim come from?” Ron asked, amazed at Kim’s sudden free spiritedness.

“There’s just one thing. We’re not very experienced and Bonnie seems to be. I want us to keep up with her.”

“So you want to beat her at sex?”

“Not beat, necessarily. I just feel like if we had more experience we’d get more out of it.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying we need to practice. A lot.”

“So when,” Ron’s voice squeaked as he tried to formulate a question.

Kim sat up. “No time like the present,” she said and pulled off her shirt. She wasn’t wearing a bra.

The sight of Kim’s bare breasts energized Ron and he hastily grabbed the hem of his shirt and rocked his body as he pulled the garment over his head. He got stuck half way through. “A Little help?”

Kim helped the trapped boy out of his shirt. With both their chests bare Kim pressed against him and kissed him. Their tongues entwined in a slow dance. She could feel him getting harder - and vice versa. Kim ended the kiss and moved her mouth next to Ron’s ear. “I want you inside me.”

Ron rolled over, ending on top. “Happy to oblige,” he said. He began laying soft kisses on Kim’s lips, slowly moving lower. He kissed her chin, her neck, her collarbone, above her breast, and finally her breast. He caressed her breasts, brushing the nipples with his thumbs. He loved Kim’s delightfully pointy A-cups, from the fair skin adorned with freckles, to the thin nipples jutting out from the light red areolas. He licked the left breast from the base to the tip, twirling his tongue around the nipple before enclosing it in his mouth. Undeterred by the hard penis pressing against his chest he continued playing with his favorite set of twins.

“Ron,” Kim said between sighs, “while I love what you’re doing, we need to get to business.”

“All work and no play makes Kim a dull girl,” Ron grumbled and rolled over. He undid his pants squirmed out of them while Kim did the same. Their pants and underwear ended up in the same pile on the floor. Ron turned towards Kim and gave her a kiss. As he ran his hand across her breasts and belly, Ron looked down and came face to face with Kim’s dick. It stood proudly erect. Still fascinated by the out of place appendage, Ron let his hand wander down south and took hold of the member. He could feel Kim’s breathing get faster as he stroked her. She looked him in the eyes, and he could see the gratitude in her eyes. Not gratitude for simply jerking her off, but for accepting her as she is and embracing all that was her.

Kim kissed him softly. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

Ron smiled. He let go of Kim and rose on his knees. He moved to Kim’s lower part and spread her legs. After maneuvering in place between them, he placed his dick against Kim’s pussy. He had to lift up her testicles a bit to find the correct spot, but soon he was inside her. He began thrusting in and out.

“Stop,” Kim stopped him. “Let’s change positions.”

“What’s wrong?” Ron asked, afraid he had done something bad.

“You keep hitting my… This hurts my testicles,” she said. “Let’s try it from behind.”

Ron backed off as Kim turned over and got on all fours. A little disheartened by the little setback, Ron took it slow and careful as he approached and reinserted himself in Kim. This time everything seemed to go swimmingly, but he still had to ask: “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Kim sighed, clearly enjoying herself.

Encouraged, Ron’s thrusts grew stronger. He kept picking up speed as his confidence grew. Kim’s sighs turned into moans, and the sight of his dick going in and out Kim’s increasingly wet pussy made Ron slow down to savour the tantalizing view.

“Ron, do you think you could-”

“What?”

“Rub my penis?” Kim finished almost bashfully.

It still sounded weird to his ears, even after having done it before. But Ron did not mind doing it again if it was for Kim. “Sure,” he said and leaned in. He wrapped his fingers around Kim’s hard cock, the member throbbing for satisfaction. He fucked her gently, stroking her. She moaned and bucked as she instinctively tried to push her maleness deeper into Ron’s hand. Ron pushed deeper, stroked harder, panting hard in Kim’s neck.

With a loud cry, Kim orgasmed. Her powerful ejaculation splattered all over the bed and even herself. Her chest and chin dripped with her hot cum. Ron came soon after, creaming Kim’s pie with prodigious amounts of semen. He held onto Kim for dear life as his body twitched in time with the blasts of semen sent forth by his spasming testicles. After their orgasms had subsided, Ron pulled out his cock, still sticky with cum and vaginal fluids. His thick cum oozed slowly out of Kim. She dropped on her back and wiped some of the sperm off her face and looked at the dangling jizz on her fingers with mild disgust.

“You know, Bonnie’s pretty crazy about this stuff, you’re bound to get hit with it.”

Kim looked at the dangling semen thoughtfully. “You’re right,” she said seriously and put the finger in her mouth. Both she and Ron cringed. “Ugh.”

“Why did you do that?” Ron asked, scrunching up his face.

“Like you said, Bonnie loves the stuff. I don’t want to ruin our fun by being grossed out all the time. I need to desensitize.”

“Makes sense,” Ron said, dubious. “So what else did you have in mind for us to, uh, practice?”

“Whatever comes to mind, I guess. I just want to be open to the experience.”

“I have one idea,” Ron said tentatively.

“What?” Kim asked. She was intrigued, yet dreaded of the possibility Ron was secretly a pervert.

“It’s not something _we_ can practice, but... I’d love to see you go down on Bonnie,” Ron said, looking bashful.

Internally Kim sighed in relief. As far as fantasies go that was pretty vanilla, and something that had crossed her mind once or twice after seeing Ron do it. Bonnie’s vagina had looked so enticing and… juicy. “I’m ready to give it a try, provided she lets me.”

Ron smiled wide. “Oh, I think she will.”

Feeling they had reached the end of the conversation Kim dragged Ron into the shower. Again Ron surprised with a bold move. Before Kim had a chance to turn on the water, Ron pressed her against the wall, her backside facing Ron who got on his knees.

“What are you doing?”

“I wanna see my cum drip out of you,” Ron said as he spread apart her labia.

Just two days ago those words coming out of Ron’s mouth would have triggered a mental meltdown, but now the only thing it triggered was curiosity. “Does it turn you on?” she asked, genuinely interested. The boy sure was full of surprises.

“Kinda.”

Kim just shrugged and let Ron do his thing. This was as much his learning experience as hers. And it was not an entirely unpleasant one; Ron gently rubbing her pussy before spreading it open to let the still warm sperm flow out and drip audibly on the floor tiles was a source of unexpected arousal. Not as unexpected though as Ron sticking his tongue inside her. She sighed and moaned with new exciting sensations of being made love to this way. He scoured her depths and she felt like her knees were about to buckle.

Just when Kim thought she couldn’t take anymore, Ron stood up and entered her from behind. He fucked her in a frenzy, his vigorous thrusts setting the rhythm for Kim’s clipped cries. Her tongue hanged out her mouth, smearing the cold tile wall with saliva, while her dick did the same with drips of cum. She orgasmed and felt her legs go weak again. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her upright and receiving his insatiable cock.

“I’m gonna cum,” he panted. “Can I do it on you?”

Kim, finally having her legs steady, turned around, detaching the two. Instead of berating Ron for the ballsy ask, she got down on her knees and started sucking him off. As she felt him get closer to climax she continued with her hand, stroking his throbbing cock vigorously. He came hard, spurting hot semen all over Kim’s face. She closed her eyes and mouth tight and ignored the strong, distinctive smell of the cum covering her face, letting Ron get off. After his orgasm he did take a moment to enjoy the view of Kim dripping with his seed. Globs of the stuff dropped on her chest, one dangling deliciously off her erect nipple.

Finally Ron turned on the shower, mercifully washing Kim clean. As she got on her feet, able to see again, Ron wiped away the last bits of his sticky output off her face and said: “Thank you.”

“No, thank you.”

After washing off every bit of ‘love’ off them, the two pretty much did a repeat of the previous night with changing of the sheets and cleaning the room. Finished, they lay down on the bed, side by side.

“Any other ideas?” Kim asked.

“What about, you know, taking it in your butt?” Ron asked, finishing in almost a whisper.

Again, something she had considered already, but she wanted Ron to have to venture out of his comfort zone too. “Would _you_ do it?” she challenged him.

They looked at each other. “I will if you will,” they said at the same time.

Kim lay back down, surprised Ron was this easy. “I need to buy some lube,” she said.

“Are you sure about all this?”

“Yes, we definitely need lube.”

“No, I meant… We pretty much went from having no sex to having all of it. Are we ready for this?”

“I know this is a bit much, but as long as we’re careful and respectful we should be fine. Just tell me if you at any time start feeling uncomfortable with this.”

“You, too.”

≈O≈

The pillow received another muffled scream as Bonnie bit into it, reaching climax. She collapsed on the bed, her holes spasming around the toys instrumental in her pleasure. One by one she extracted her battery powered lovers, once more wishing they’d be attached to a certain flesh and blood couple. No amount of batteries could rival the experience she had had with them. She needed to make that happen again. She _would_ make that happen again.

≈O≈

The locker was empty, not counting the two teens sucking face. Kim and Ron had snuck in the locker room for some private tonsil hockey.

During a short breathing break Ron spoke up. “By the way, are we and Bonnie a thing?”

“No. I don’t know. Why?”

“'Cause she came on to me earlier. Strongly, too. I told her no, but I guess I’d like to know what the rules are.”

“Me too, that minx. Okay, if and when we three get together again, then anything goes. But until then you’re all mine.”

“Gotcha.”

≈O≈

During the three weeks after their encounter with Bonnie, Kim and Ron trained for the inevitable rematch. It gave Ron the chance to try out almost anything his wicked mind came up with, sometimes even resorting to the “can do anything” card to get his way. This ran both ways however, with him having to try out the surprising things Kim came up with. All their scandalous sex acts resulted in a profound knowledge of boundaries, their own and each other’s.

As much as they tried to keep things proper at school, their after school activities started to spill over to during school activities. Most of it was over the clothes stuff, but some heavy petting was involved. Their latest session yet again took place in the locker room since budget cuts had limited PE and the premises were empty for most of the day. The busy teens experienced a shock of a lifetime when Bonnie burst out of her locker.

“Not again,” Kim said.

“It seems I’ve caught you in a compromising position,” Bonnie said. Indeed, with both Kim and Ron having their hands down in each other’s pants, it was definitely compromising.

“Bonnie, we’re in the middle of something here,” Kim said, annoyed. She continued stroking Ron’s dick.

“I can see that,” Bonnie said, grinning salaciously. “Any room for me?” she added coyly.

“This here’s a private party,” Ron said, reciprocating Kim’s attention.

“Doesn’t look like much of a party,” Bonnie said while yearning to be part of it. “But I’m gonna help you there. I booked us a cabin in the mountains for a whole week.”

Kim and Ron looked at each other and then back at Bonnie. “You did what?” “A week?” “Just what do you think we’re gonna do for a whole week?”

“Anything we want,” Bonnie smiled. She leaned closer and spoke lower: “And I do mean anything.”

“Well, it’d be a shame to waste all that practice,” Ron said, earning a sharp squeeze as Kim shushed him.

“I guess, since it’s already booked and all,” Kim said coyly. “So where are we going?”

“How does Canada grab you?” Bonnie asked.

“Politely, I hope,” Ron said with a pained voice, glancing at Kim.


End file.
